A Childhood Friend
by The Witch of the Souls
Summary: Blair wants to test a new potion for skin care. The thing is she needs a test subject and decides Maka for the job. And Kid gets roped into this… How will everyone handles this, especially with all the madness going on?


**With all the magic themes going on, I wanted to try one out. This will have Maka and Kid fluff, leave if you don't like it. All reviews are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or the manga.**

_Summary: Blair wants to test a new potion for skin care. The thing is she needs a test subject and decides Maka for the job. And Kid gets roped into this… the consequences weren't as expected. How will everyone handles this, especially with all the madness going on?_

Chapter One: The Experiment

"Meow, Meow" Blair purred as she added the rose water to the cauldron. She then stirred it around for a bit and took a whiff of the spring green liquid. Wrinkling her nose and with small cat ears pressed on her head, she reached for a small bottle.

"Honey for anti-aging," squeezing in at least two teaspoons. And then reached for another container, scooping in three doses, "And oatmeal for the replenishing effect."

Small colorful crackles burst out, and the formula bubbled then shifted from the lively green to a soft blue before settling again. Blair checked _again_ that the potion was still stable. She didn't want the mistakes to repeat again.

The first time was the careless throwing in everything ranging from the normal ingredients to magical herbs. And it ended in disaster with the dark grayish goop exploded everywhere, sticking itself to kitchen walls. This was several weeks ago.

The second time was just as disastrous. The kitchen caught on fire from a chemical reaction from the peppermint oil when added with the calming root. Luckily, Maka and Soul were on a mission and it gave the cat several days to make sure _nothing_ ever happened in the room. And this was last week.

Through the pumpkin witch's determination to make this thing a success, she actually researched which herbs and ingredients, whether magical or normal, would have stability when thrown in together.

Poor Blair sighed, after breaking out a terrible rash from a 'top of the line' spa kit. She decided to create her own skin youthening formula. Plus, with all the madness going on now the Demon God back, Maka is letting the stress get to her; the scythe technician might get pre-matured wrinkles!

Not on Blair's watch though. Maka isn't the type to waste time by soaking in a bath with everything going on right now. So the witch decided to create the formula to be drunk, not applied.

"Hmm," she pondered. "I guess this is it…" And with a dismissive wave, the stove turned off and the small cauldron floated to the table.

"Just one more thing…" with the familiar circling hand motion.

"_Pum-Pum-Pumpkin Pumpkin…"_

The cat's magic swirled around the cauldron then was absorbed into the mixture. The liquid itself stirred around and slowly turned into a bright glowing yellow.

Blair had a smile on her face. The potion was done…

But who was going to test it?

A frown formed. Her shoulders fell. And just when she was finished…

"_Soul, go ahead! I'll meet up with everyone else at training!"_

Blair's ears perked up as the apartment door opened. Maka-chan!

"She has been working really hard with Scythe-kun. She does need some quick touch ups…" The witch was talking out her thoughts; it did organize her thoughts better.

Hmm… to test it or wait for someone else… hard question, indeed.

"Oh, Blair-chan, are you here?"

… with an easy answer.

"I'm in the kitchen!" The witch called out, quickly, Blair grabbed a tall glass and filled half of it with the formula.

"That should be enough." She spoke softly so the occupant in the next room didn't hear her. She then opened the fridge and poured lemonade to conceal it.

Blair then walked into the sitting room and saw Maka sitting on the couch, scribbling furiously on random papers.

"Maka-chan, I made lemonade," it wasn't a lie, she did make earlier today, "Here, have a glass."

The scythe technician muttered a quick thank you before setting the drink on the table. She continued to flip through pages on the scattered books on the couch, coffee table, and even the floor.

The cat frowned.

"Major assignments at school." Maka noticed Blair's _distress_. "With all the missions, practice-training, and… well, everything else. I'm actually starting to fall a bit behind."

"I see…" Blair saw the girl's shoulders slumped over, tired eyes, messed up clothes, and... To make the story short, Maka really needs to look at mirror.

… Screw that last thought, she's going to need the entire bathroom.

"You need to take a break."

"No. Not yet."

"_Yes_. Maka, you _do_."

"I'm almost done with this."

Blair was going to make another come back when a knock cut her off. Slightly glaring at the younger girl, she marched over to the door, and pulled it open to show surprisingly-

"Shinigami-kun?"

Yep, standing at the door was none other than Death the Kid.

"Is Maka here?" He was glad that Blair was dressed in her 'witch' outfit this time.

Blair smiled and nodded. "She's in the living room." The witch stepped aside and invited the boy in; it was a fact of life that the young Shinigami detested messy, or in his words, unsymmetrical.

"Oh, _Maka. You have a visitor._" She sang in a sweet voice.

The girl looked up and jumped. "K-kid!"

Kid and Maka stared at each other in an awkward silence. Neither of the two noticed Blair going back to the kitchen.

"I'm late, aren't I?" she broke the silence first.

"No, not yet." Kid concentrated on the wall behind her, trying not to look at the un-symmetrical mess of Maka and the clutter around her. "Soul wanted me to escort you. Complaining how 'uncool' is it to drag you away from your books."

"I'm going to change." Maka sighed, she stood up and before she left, "There's a glass of lemonade. Blair brought it out. You can have it, if you want."

Maka left.

And Kid was finally able to sink to his knees and attack the cluttered mess of books, papers, and pencils.

In record time, he was able sort all the papers by the assignment, used bookmarks he found to mark the pages Maka was working on before stacking the books into two neat piles of eight. He used the same principle for everything else.

Whatever she's working on, he's doing the same amount work load, maybe even more, since he really didn't sleep as often anymore.

With the workplace _perfect_ for now, he just sat on the couch and stared at the lemonade. There were two slices of lemon and to his pleasure there were four seeds in each. The number eight.

It was symmetrical enough.

Kid simply reached over and lift it to his lips.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Maka peered at reflection on the mirror. She didn't look like a pig-sty anymore, just exhausted and overworked.

Satisfied with her appearance, Maka rejoined Kid in the living room. She ignored the organized papers and did a silent thank-you.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep."

Blair walked in, humming a happy tune. The kitchen is clean, the cauldron is being transported to pumpkin home, and the potion is being tested by Maka-chan. Everything was going to plan…

Until she saw _who_ holding the half-empty glass.

"Blair? I thought you left for work?" Maka turned to the cat.

"No, I have a day off today." Man, this maybe a set back… or Shinigami-kun can be another tester?

"Okay." Maka brushed it off; she quickly took the glass from Kid and gulped the rest of it. "Have to put it in the sink. Be right back."

With Maka gone again, Blair was alone with the gun slinger. The witch didn't feel comfortable under the boy's gaze. As if he was looking right through her.

"Excuse me." Does he know! "Are you busy today?"

The cat blinked. She really didn't expect a question.

"No. I've have nothing to do today." She pouted. With everyone busy and Cabakura didn't need anyone else to come in, Blair wasn't going to have any fun today. "Do you need something, Stripey-kun?"

She giggled when the boy twitched at the nickname.

"I was wondering if you want to join us for practice."

"Really!" The witch perked up, she finally gets to do same fun that Scythe-kun does with his friends!

Maka came back in and Blair glomped her.

"I get to go practice with you guys!" Maka turned a confused look to Kid who was nodding solemnly.

"We need someone who specializes in magical combat," he pointed to the enthusiastic witch, "that's where she comes in."

"That makes sense." The scythe technician had a grin on her face. "Okay, let's go!"

Blair was thrilled at this up turn of events. Not only did she have two testers, but she gets to use her pumpkin magic against everyone else.

Like she said, fun.

**As I said before: all reviews are appreciated.**

**~Witch of the Souls  
**


End file.
